We Are One
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Heritage and ancestry can be a great thing, or a curse- and for these four individuals, it will determine their whole lives. It will test friendships and test them as individuals. What happens when the age old Slytherin pure-blood trait rises? What happens when Voldemort comes back to find he isnt the only heir of slytherin- and the heirs of the other founders are also around?


**This is short, I will admit- but it's enough for a first chapter, to get a small read on the characters.  
The next chapter WILL be longer. I ensure you.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter- J.K Rowling does.  
I do, however, own Sibrina, Gabrielle, Pheonix and Damon/Anakin and their immediate family.**

* * *

**Note:  
**

**Teithio diogel is Welsh for Safe Travels  
Bob amser yn is Welsh for Always  
Da Diar is Welsh for Good gosh  
**

* * *

**{****Sibrina's POV}**

"Sibrina! Gabrielle and Trinity are here!" my mother called up the stairs. Excitedly, I ran down the steps, my red hair dancing in the wind behind me. Coming to a crashing halt at the bottom, I almost ran straight into Gabrielle Adams- my best friend. My sea-green eyes were shining with excitement, as I smiled at her and her mother, as my mom placed the envelope from the school into her bag.

"Why aren't you more excited?!" I asked Gabrielle," We're THIS much closer to going to Hogwarts!" Gabrielle looked at me and sighed, her gray-silver eyes not showing much emotion.

"You have enough excitement for several hundred people," Gabrielle told me, and followed after her mother. Shoulders slightly sagging, I frowned, but brushed it off- that was normal Brie. As I followed along behind the Adams- my mother walking beside me- I couldn't help but be a bit envious of Brie's hair. Waist long, jet black, and completely straight- like someone had ironed it. Though- I know Brie and Trinity well enough- they never done a thing to their hair. My hair, as I looked at it out of the corner of my eye, could use some straightening; though nothing ever worked- it always went back to the slight wave within the hour. Ten minutes later, we reached the edge of town; my mother had taken the lead with Trinity, as they always do- and Brie and I were walking together. We passed a burned-down house, and my hand brushed along the remains of the stone wall. My mother had told me the story for years. The demise of '_he-who-must-not-be-named_' happened within that house, she would tell me, '_the only survivor- a baby boy, with a scar upon his forehead_'. I was aware of someone watching me- and knew it was probably Brie. She didn't really have much interest in the house like I did, but that wasn't what got me. Truthfully- I don't know what got me, but I just know something did. A tingle should go down your spine- or something, but she just passed without second thought.

"Come on Sibrina- the port key will be leaving soon!" I nodded, and ran to catch up.

0o0o0o0o0o

**{****Pheonix's POV}**

"Pheonix!"

"Coming!" Quickly, I grabbed my satchel and joined my parents in front of the fireplace.

"Got the list?" my mother asked me, and I nodded- my dark brown eyes full of excitement. My father laughed slightly, and handed my mom the cauldron. She took a handful of powder and stood in the fireplace. I watched intently, as she threw the powder onto the floor and said, "Diagon Alley." Green fire engulfed her, and then she was gone. My father turned to me and handed the cauldron to me.

"Now, remember, speak clearly," he told me, and I nodded, my shoulder-length chestnut brown hair moving with my head.

"And please- try to remain calm?" he asked, a smile lifting his lips, as I took a handful of powder.

"I'll try to," I smiled brightly, and stood where my mother had- then threw the powder onto the floor and said," Diagon Alley!" The green flames engulfed me and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I landed with a thud and almost tripped on my own two feet as I got out of the fireplace. My mother began to dust me off, and I sighed- I knew there was no stopping her. My father would stay at home, to keep watch on the house, so today it was just my mom and I doing the shopping; I knew my father didn't mind- shopping wasn't really 'his thing'.

"First thing- to the bank!" my mother exclaimed, as soon as she had finished dusting me off. I smiled, and followed after her. Today was going to be fun- I just knew it.

0o0o0o0o0o

**{****Damon's POV}**

"Anakin! You need to get to Diagon Alley soon!" my grandfather bellowed down the steps. I cringed when he called me Anakin. I preferred my nickname, my alias I gave myself- Damon; but how do you tell an aging old man that the only thing remaining of his only daughter- hated his own birth name? It's not that I hated it- per-say, its just, I prefer Damon. Prefer anything else _other_ than Anakin- actually.

"I'll go tomorrow!" I called back up the stairs.

"You said that last week!" Inwardly sighing- I knew he had a point.

"I'll go today!"

"That'a boy." I heard his footsteps fade in the distance, as he walked away. Turning towards my flat, I stared around the room, my sky blue eyes cringing slightly. To say it was a bit of a mess was an understatement.

"_I should clean this up sometime_," I thought, then shrugged as I looked around for the letter from school. In order to get my school supplies for the coming year, I needed it. As I was looking for it, I began uncovering other things I had thought I had lost.

An hour later, I was ready to go, and walked up the stairs.

"Da Diar!" my grandfather exclaimed in welsh," Come here boy! You look like you walked under a sandpit!" I smiled sheepishly and walked over to him. He used a small hand broom and began brushing the dust off of me.

"Good news though- I managed to find the list," I smiled, holding up said list.

"Time to get a move on. Don't stay out to late, and be careful," my grandfather said, as we moved towards the fireplace.

"Yes grandpapa," I nodded, taking a handful of the powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Teithio diogel," my grandfather said in welsh, and I nodded.

"Bob amser yn," I replied, and dropped the powder," Diagon Alley."


End file.
